Hayase Nagatoro
Nagatoro (長瀞) is one of the two central characters of the manga series [[Manga|'Don't Toy With Me, Miss Nagatoro']]. She is a first year high school student who likes to tease her Senpai, the main male character. After class, she likes hanging out with Senpai in the art room. She seems to have a liking for martial arts. In the original webcomic, her first name was Hayase (早瀬). Appearance Nagatoro is a small, short, sexy stature highschool first year with long, straight back hair pinned to one side with white barrettes. She has brown skin with noticeable (though sometimes inconsistent) tan lines in the shape of her swimsuit and large, expressive brown eyes. Nagatoro is rarely seen without a sadistic, cocky smirk that often displays her very prominent canines. She typically wears her school uniform consisting of a white button up shirt and a navy blue skirt. Personality Nagatoro likes to bully Senpai and finds joy in teasing him. Although it appears that she just wants to torture him, it seems that there's more to it than that. Her bullying in early chapters (and especially in the earlier webcomic, one chapter consisted of her physically abusing Senpai after forcing him to be her 'human punching bag',) could easily be described as 'sadistic', frequently making Senpai cry, but as early as chapter 3, she began to gain feelings for Senpai and even apologized for 'doing messed up stuff' to him, and asked him why he didn't stand up to her. Her bullying has mellowed out in later chapters, and she even frequently acts outwardly friendly to Senpai, but not before calling him gross again. She appears to be very popular, being very good friends Gamo-chan, Yoshi and Sakura. Boys frequently attempt to hit on all three of them, which she always declines. When asked why by Gamo-chan, she replies by saying 'boys are boring' (despite her obvious growing crush on Senpai.) She is also very athletic, showing her willingness to train Senpai after his poor performance at a track meet. She easily outpaces Senpai while training him (but knowing Senpai, that is not difficult). She also loves the beach, and is a fantastic swimmer. She is very much a tsundere, despite denying her crush for Senpai and frequently bullying him, she is very possessive of him and does not tolerate Gamo-chan or Yoshi to bully him, and several times throughout the series has resorted to near-physical violence to protect Senpai from Gamo-chan and Yoshi's bullying. (One time when Yoshi and Gamo-chan wanted to 'practice boxing' with Senpai, she quite literally fought them off, even yelling/warning Senpai to run away.) She cares greatly for Senpai, being greatly bothered when he says 'all he can do is draw' and is motivated/angered enough by his lack of self confidence to begin personally training him. Despite very frequently making sexual jokes to Senpai and calling him a pervert, she is very nervous and sensitive about sexuality. For example, when Senpai was giving her a piggy back ride and his hand slipped to her upper thigh, she proceeded to jump off and with minimal explanation and ran away, with a nervous and terrified expression on her face. When Senpai meant to push her in the elbow and instead hit her in the breast, she was very outwardly shocked and nervous for a couple of seconds. While she had no problem 'riding' senpai like a horse for 'muscle training' when two unnamed girls saw it, she became very nervous and self-aware, and immediately jumped off. When she accidentally facetimed Senpai in the bath, she screamed in terror. When she and Senpai were trapped under the gazebo in the rain, and Senpai saw her drenched clothes and bra, she instantly became very flustered and nervous. But, as always, she recovered after a couple of seconds and begun to accuse Senpai of grossness and sexual perversion again. She very much enjoys Senpai's company, but rarely outwardly shows it. She sometimes tells him, for example when she invited Senpai to the beach or to her house, showing her intentions that she enjoyed his company and wants to hang out with him again sometime. Though she reacts with extreme flustered nervousness whenever he does the same, her face wearing an expression with extreme shock once senpai joked about failing a grade to spend more time with her. (Though she was angry when he did not fail, saying "Do you hate spending time with me that much..?) She also appears to be very critical, with an interest in the arts, especially vampire movies. When one of the unnamed boys attempts to flirt with her by showing her his music, she reacts with complete uninterest and even says she felt 'nothing at all', not even inspired or impressed enough to bully him, like she bullies Senpai. However, she seems to genuinely enjoy Senpai's art, frequently encouraging him to draw more and forcing him to use her as a model for his art. Though whether or not it's to train him to draw the female body, get him to draw her specifically, or is just an excuse to spend time and tease him more, is unknown. She appears to be very self-conscious and jealous, as well as possessive. In the beach chapter, when Gamo-chan and Yoshi were harassing Senpai with their large breasts, Nagatoro responded by taking off her clothes to reveal a swimsuit and demanded that Senpai buy her drinks, a flustered expression on her face. She also was mortified when learning of Gamo-chan's prank to have Senpai 'molest' her boobs, (probably because of her jealously since she is rather flat herself) but nervously laughed it off as a hilarious prank once learned that she had stuffed Anpan in her breasts and Senpai never actually touched her breasts. It appears her teasing is just a front, a coping mechanism to mask her insecurities and inner nervousness. Category:Characters